For radiation detection the scintillation principle was used that was further refined over time, whereby radiation image sensors, in particular scintillator plates, were developed, which, through the arrangement of a number of radiation detectors that had a scintillator and light detector, allowed statements regarding the radiation profile of the ionizing radiation. On this basis it was possible to analyze a two-dimensional distribution of the radiation intensity, for example, for x-ray devices used in the medical sector. Over time, the arrangements of the individual detector elements have become smaller and have improved greatly.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,867 B2 describes detector plates with a number of detector elements used for detecting ionizing radiation. Thereby, detection elements generate an electrical ionization current between the anode and cathode. The method aims to improve the measuring precision by deploying a segmented electrode.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,470,912 B2 describes a tool for quality control of therapeutic radiation, which is designed for the ionization detection of electrons as well as X-ray radiation.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,622 A describes an analysis device for the generation of two-dimensional X-ray images, which is reduced in terms of its size and complexity. For this purpose, a pixeled anode is used, whose pixels are included in an insulating layer, whilst retaining their shape, and positioned in a defined position with respect to the cathode. US 2002/0153492 A1 describes a component of a radiation detector which is formed of a scintillator array and a corresponding photodiode array on an MID substrate.